<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even a fool would know that i like you by sunflowersforhyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227806">Even a fool would know that i like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersforhyuck/pseuds/sunflowersforhyuck'>sunflowersforhyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersforhyuck/pseuds/sunflowersforhyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin realizes that maybe the love is mutual after all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even a fool would know that i like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Hyunjin's Pov &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Leaves fell to the ground the day i fell for you </p>
<p>As we walked together shoulders brushing , shadows intermingling and the sound of your laughter filling the empty roads</p>
<p>You were talking about a lame joke your classmate had said but all i could focus on was the twinkle in your eye and the way my ears felt warm when you stared at me a bit too long </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those night when silence engulfs our small home and the light from Chan's room was  the only soft light in the darkness, i pleaded my beating heart to calm down </p>
<p>when you silently pushed the covers and placed your head on my shoulders with a little " Too cold, couldn't sleep" and i nodded and embraced you ignoring the fact</p>
<p> that it was currently summer and you had little droplets of sweat forming on your torso</p>
<p>I noticed that night how well we fit each other, legs entangled and arms holding on to each other like vines. That moment i silently prayed to every deity who cared </p>
<p>enough to listen to allow us to be like this , chest pressing against each other and your face in the crook of my neck every night  behind all the curious gazes and the</p>
<p> bright flashing lights , i selfishly wished that you craved for this too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around 2 am when the sun was not up yet and the time for us to let go of each other to get ready for the day was slowly arriving </p>
<p>I kept my eyes closed and pretended i was asleep when you pressed your soft lips on my forehead and combed your fingers softly through my hair </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then i realized that maybe you were hoping for the same things i did too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am a massive Hyunin Shipper and i could not understand and digest the fact that the amount of Hyunin fics out there is very little so i decided that something had to be done and wrote this.</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>